After Hour Injuries
by ToryV
Summary: Cameron and Thirteen find each other working late. Cam/13 pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cameron and Thirteen find each other working late. 13/Cam**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**After Hour Injuries:**

Thirteen rummaged through the supplies closet, cursing under her breathe as blood steadily seeped onto her white coat.

"Need any help?"

Thirteen jumped in surprise and turned to see Dr. Cameron standing in the doorway to the closet.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." The older doctor gave a friendly smile.

"No it's alright…..Cameron, right?"

Cameron nodded and glanced down at Thirteen's hand. The Brunette tried hiding her injured hand in vain.

"You ok?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen shrugged and nodded mutely, going back to looking through the shelves for anti-septic and gauze. Cameron noticed a few drops of blood had pooled on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Are you planning on stitching that up yourself?"

Thirteen shrugged again.

"Was just going to wrap it up, it's not that bad."

Cameron placed a hand on Thirteen's forearm and used the other to bring up the brunette's wounded hand. The blonde quietly looked over the wound as Thirteen watched intently, her blue eyes studying the doctors face.

"There's something stuck in your cut. Come on, I'll stitch you up."

"No, I'm ok really…..It's late you should head home."

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"You are as stubborn as House. Come on. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Cameron slowly led Thirteen to an empty room in the ER. Thirteen followed half-heartedly struggling against Cameron's grip and smiling inwardly, finding the older doctors concern cute.

"So….how'd this happen?"Cameron asked as she began cleaning Thirteen's hand.

"I was in the lab and a test tube slipped."

'_Tremors…it was a tremor.' _Thirteen thought bitterly. Cameron nodded and looked up. Finding herself drawn in by Thirteen's intense blue eyes. The two stared at each other for a second before Cameron shook out of her daze.

"There's a piece of glass stuck…it's going to hurt when I pull it out."

Thirteen just nodded and braced herself. Using tweezers, Cameron gently withdrew a small shard of glass from Thirteen's hand, placing it on a nearby tray. Cameron glanced up at the brunette and smirked.

"Wow, someone sure is brave." The blonde doctor teased. Thirteen chuckled.

"Does that mean I get a sucker for my good behavior?"

"We'll see."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow at the grinning doctor.

The next few minutes passed in silence as Cameron finished disinfecting the wound. Thirteen smiled down at the doctor, enjoying finally being able to see Cameron up close for once.

"Why are you working so late? Did House bribe you into working his clinic hours or something?"

Thirteen smirked and shook her head.

"Nah, he has Kutner for that. I just lost track of time. What about you?"

Cameron chuckled.

"A man came into the ER about 5 minutes before my shift ended. He had a screw driver sticking out of his arm."

"Ow…..Let me guess……..Angry wife?"

Cameron gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"He said he tripped and it stuck him….but then again. Everybody lies, right?"

"Possible."

Cameron finished stitching Thirteen's hand up and smiled up at the younger women.

"All set. When they need to be taken out just give me a visit."

Thirteen smiled.

"Thanks….this was really sweet of you."

"It was my pleasure."

The two sat for a second, looking into each others eyes for a moment before Thirteen broke the silence.

"So uh…..do I still get that sucker for being good?"

Cameron laughed and looked deep in thought for a minute.

"Well….you _did_ struggle a little bit on the way here……so I don't know."

Thirteen smirked and hopped off the table, stretching her arms. Cameron caught a glimpse of Thirteen's notorious suspenders.

"Well…how about coffee or dinner or something? We're both off work, could be fun."

Cameron smiled, suddenly feeling extremely shy.

"Yeah…..yeah I'd like that. Can we meet out front in 10 minutes?"

Thirteen returned Cameron's smile and nodded.

Cameron turned to walk out, but stopped short. The blonde doctor turned back to Thirteen.

"Is this a date?"

Thirteen shrugged.

"Is it okay with you if it is?"

Cameron gave Thirteen another soft smile and nodded,

"Of course."

_End_

**A/N: This was my first attempt at a Cameron/13 fic, so be gentle. Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**Rating:k+**

**Part 2:**

"You left with Cameron last night." House stared at Thirteen as he walked in, his mouth twisted into a conniving grin. Taub and Kutner both turned to Thirteen with eyebrows raised. The younger doctor rolled her eyes at the three of them.

"So I'm not allowed to have friends who happen to be co-workers?"

"You're not friends with us." Kutner said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"That's because I'd rather not discuss Call of Duty 4, or how I'd look better with a bigger cup size in my spare time."

Taub and Kutner both looked away smirking. House just grinned perversely and grabbed one of his markers.

"My spidey senses are tingling... Why, if you are so fond of being the 'mysterious' one, would you suddenly choose Dr. Cameron to be you're newest and bestest gal pal, huh? Was it the bad dye job and sparkly blue eyes that reeled you in?"

Thirteen just gave a mock-sweet grin and began reading the new patient file that House handed each of them. The older doctor went to the board and began writing symptoms.

"I'll give it a week before you ladies are looking for discounts on U-haul rentals. Ok, stomach pain, swollen lymph nodes, psychosis ,and blood in the urine. Let's hear it."

As usual, Thirteen, Taub and Kutner began listing diseases, infections, and viruses; House swallowed down his assortment of pills, and the day went on as normal.

* * *

"Hey you." Cameron sat down next to Thirteen in the Cafeteria, handing the brunette a fresh cup of coffee. Thirteen took the cup and smiled. She quickly folded up the newspaper she was reading and turned her attention to the blonde.

"Hey. "

"You look exhausted, what have you been up too?" Cameron asked. Thirteen shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well. I broke into a patient's house, had to help Kutner sedate the owners dog, and ran 4 lab tests, after having to restrain the patient twice."

"Twice?"

"Yeah. He's a strong bastard…..How's you're day been?"

Cameron smiled and shrugged, enjoying the light conversation.

"Not as eventful as yours. Just the usual."

"Any more screwdrivers?"

Cameron chuckled and shook her head.

"No…..but the same guy did come in again. This time a nail was sticking out of his shoulder blade."

Thirteen cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

The two sat and ate in silence for a while after that, every once in a while exchanging shy glances or soft smiles. However, their peaceful lunch soon came to an end when House plopped himself down next to Thirteen, grabbing a half of her sandwich.

"Thanks, forgot my lunch." The gimp doctor drawled through a mouthful of food.

"What do you want, House?" Cameron asked deadpan. House looked deep in thought for a moment as he chewed.

"The end of global warming, world peace….maybe a pony. I'm a man of few needs." House replied sarcastically. Thirteen and Cameron just stared un-amused at the older doctor as he finished Thirteen's sandwich.

"The Defribulator Guru is running the patient through an MRI, meaning you only have to wait for test results at the moment, _meaning, _you get to go have fun and frolic with the sick people down at the clinic for the time being. Make sure you do enough doctor stuff while your there so Mistress Cuddy doesn't call me to her dungeon for a while." House brushed a few crumbs off his shirt and stood up.

"So if I'm doing _you're_ clinic hours, where will you be exactly?"

"Watching the back of my eyelids." House called over his shoulder as he limped his way to the doctors lounge. Thirteen rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Cameron chuckled and scooted a little closer to Thirteen.

"I have to get back to the ER. I'm glad i got to see you though. Want to meet up after work and do something?"

Thirteen perked up slightly and gave Cameron a small smile.

"Really?"

_'Wow. She's actually asking **me** this time.'_ Thirteen thought in suprise.

Cameron's smile grew and she nodded.

"Of course. How about a movie or something?"

Thirteen nodded and smiled back at the blonde, their eyes met and held each others stare.

"Sounds great." Thirteen mumble, slightly distracted by Cameron's beautiful eyes.

Cameron gave Thirteen another soft smile. And before the brunette could register what was happening, the older doctor leaned in and gave Thirteen a quick kiss that left both of their lips tingling from the brief contact.

"I'll see you then." Cameron whispered before getting up and heading back to work. Thirteen, still shocked from the kiss, grinned.

"I'll see you then…"

_End_

**A/N: Love all the reveiws guys! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you guys think. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Part 3**

It was a little past midnight at Princeton-Plainsboro and the normally hectic hospital was now abnormally quiet. Time seemed to have slowed down up and down the halls of the building, and two doctors took advantage of the peaceful atmosphere.

Initially, Thirteen had been irritated to stay late on her night off. But to the young doctor's pleasant surprise, she ran into a certain Blonde who had just started her night shift.

"It's kind of nice here at night, I like it." Thirteen said the last part through a yawn. Cameron smiled, thinking the younger woman looked cute when she was tired.

"Me too. It's nice when it's calm…although a lot of sketchy patients tend to come in at this time on night."

"Like Mr. Fix-it?" Thirteen asked grinning. Cameron chuckled and nodded.

The two doctors sat in silence for a few minutes sipping coffee.

"So uh…can I ask you something?" Cameron asked tentatively. Thirteen could feel a knot form in her stomach.

'_Did House mention anything about Huntingtons to her?....That slimy bastard.'_

"Go for it" Thirteen tried to sound nonchalant. Cameron couldn't help but pick up on the other woman's sudden posture.

"I know this is going to sound weird but….What is your name? Calling you Thirteen feels…odd."

The knot in Thirteen's stomach instantly came undone and the doctor relaxed.

"It's….Remy." Thirteen shrugged. Cameron smiled, her eyes completely enthralling Thirteen.

"Remy." Cameron echoed. "I like it."

Thirteen shrugged again and returned the smile.

"Thanks."

The two doctors fell silent again. Remy stared down into her cup feigning concentration and Cameron looked between the manila table top and the younger doctor's hands. This time it was Remy's turn to break the silence.

"So…would you mind if I ask you about what happened between you and Dr. Chase?" Thirteen asked, hoping she didn't come off as nosey or jealous. Cameron just laughed and shook her head.

"We just…grew apart I guess. There's always been friction….If we didn't end it when we did, it would have ended in homicide eventually." Cameron smirked and moved her eyes up to meet Remy's. Thirteen tried a sympathetic smile but was cut off by another yawn. Cameron giggled.

"Sorry for making you tired. I hope I'm not always this boring."

Thirteen shook her head and gave a small stretch.

"You're not boring, I've just been up for the past-" Thirteen checked her watch and grimaced. "72 hours." Cameron frowned and got up from her chair.

"You're going home. You need sleep."

Thirteen grinned mischievously at the blonde doctor.

"What if I don't wanna?" she dared. Cameron returned the grin and slipped her hand into Thirteen's, pulling the brunette doctor to her feet.

"Don't make me tell you twice." Cameron whispered flirtatiously.

Remy chuckled and caved.

"Alright. Fine."

The two doctors made their way out of the cafeteria to the elevator. To Thirteen's surprised, Cameron's hand was still in her own. The blonde doctor had even laced their fingers sometime along the way to the parking lot. Remy's heart drummed in her chest as she held Alyson's hand in her own. The older doctors skin was soft and smooth against her fingers. Remy couldn't help but notice how nicely their hands seemed to fit together.

Thirteen's heart wasn't the only one hammering in her chest either.

Cameron was using every bit of will power she possessed to keep from breaking into a full on dumb grin.

Neither wanted to let go when they finally reached Thirteen's car in the dimly lit garage. Before she lost her nerve completely Remy made her move. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Cameron's.

The kiss was soft and short. And just as before, left both of their lips tingling from the feeling.

"Kissing before the first official date a habit of yours?" Cameron teased. Thirteen quirked and eyebrow in amusement.

"You're one to talk."

Still smiling and dazed from the kiss, Remy fished her hand into her pocket and produced her car keys.

"Pick you up at around 4 tonight?"

Cameron nodded and smiled softly.

"Cool" Thirteen grinned and unlocked her car door, climbing in.

"Goodnight Alyson." Thirteen said before shutting the door. Cameron watched as Remy pulled out of her space and slowly drove off. Alyson buried her hands into her pockets, still unable to erase the smile from her face.

"Goodnight Remy."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long time between updates. Chpater 4 will be up soon! Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: K**

**Diclaimer: I own not**

**Part 4**

Thirteen studied herself in the mirror silently. Her normally distant, icy blue eyes were now narrowed into a disdainful glare directed at herself. The same taunting thoughts mulled around in her mind as they had been for the past half hour.

'_You're dying right now. At this very second, even as you look at yourself in the mirror, you're breaking down little by little.' _

Thirteen had met people, kids even, who had less time than her and they were braver than she could even comprehend. They lived with the thought that they had a set expiration date. And yet, they still lived their lives. They didn't try to destroy them by partying and doing drugs as she had attempted to do several times before.

Thirteen remembered something she heard from one of her high school teachers when she learned she was positive for Huntington's.

"_The man who knows when he will die is already dead."_

And for once, she understood fully what it meant.

The brunette doctor stared for a few seconds more before turning away quickly, as if looking at her reflection any longer was painful.

Stumbling through her dark bedroom, careful not to step on her dog, Remy caught a glance of her bedside clock. It read 7:36 a. bright red letters. Deciding she wasn't going to get much more sleep, Thirteen slipped on a pair of track pants, a tank top and her favorite grey hoodie and plugged in her ipod.

As Remy near the door she picked up a leather dog leash and opened the door.

"J.D, you coming with?" she called.

Instantly the soft clicking sounds of toenails tapping against hardwood floors filled the room as the young German Sheppard scrambled it's way to his owner. Thirteen smiled at the excited canine and quickly hitched the leash to J.D's matching collar.

'_Peaceful morning run with my best friend, followed by a date with Allison Cameron…..things could be worse.'_

* * *

Dr. Cameron slumped over a newspaper in the doctors lounge as she cradled a cup of coffee in her left hand. The morning for the most part had been relatively slow, i.e. boring.

Thoughts of possibly getting a few minutes, if not, hours of extra sleep in one of the on call rooms had entered her mind once or twice. But she knew if she even tried to sleep, thoughts of Thirteen and their date at 4 would keep her up in nervous anticipation. A small smile spread over Cameron's face as she remembered their brief kisses. Remembering Thirteen's soft lips on her own, and how gentle and tender they moved against hers sent a warm feeling throughout her body.

"Wonder what she's up to…" Cameron wondered quietly out loud to herself.

"Wonder what who's up to what?" A familiar voice asked from the entrance to the lounge.

"Nothing concerning you, House." Cameron responded calmly, not even bothering to look up.

"You're no fun. Why isn't anyone letting me in on the juicy gossip about you and Bubbles?" The gimp doctor drawled as he limped his way over to the chair across from Cameron. Cameron folded up her newspaper and stared at house with a disbelieving smirk.

"Because there isn't any."

House shot her a conniving grin.

"Yet." He stated with a knowing confidence.

Cameron rolled her eyes and went back to reading her newspaper.

"So…what's she like in the sack? Wait no, let me guess. A little kinky, maybe handcu-"

"House, I'm not sleeping with her." Cameron interjected a little too quickly. House's grin widened.

"I knew it."

"Knock it off, House."

"Bubbles made you hungry for some girl love.

"I'm leaving now."

Cameron got up and threw her empty coffee cup in the trash.

"Can I be your adopted Asian Baby's godfather?" House called after her as she walked out of the lounge.

* * *

Remy ran with J.D maintaining the same steady pace they had been for the last couple of hours. Remy wasn't sure how long exactly they had been going for, but by the way her legs have been starting to burn she would guess it had been a while. The simple black ipod strapped to Thirteen's arm bobbed along with every step she took as it played through her shuffle list. Currently the last few moments of a Muse song played out and almost as quickly as it ended the next song followed. Death Cab for Cutie's  
"Twin Sized Bed" began to Play through Thirteen's ear pieces. The first few lines of lyrics were sung.

_You look so defeated lying there in your new twin size bed_

_With a single pillow underneath your single head_

_I guess you decided that that old queen was more space than you would need_

_Now it's in the alley behind your apartment _

_With a sign that says it's free_

_And I hope you have more luck with this than me._

A small chill ran down Thirteen's spine as the cool wind hit her. As the song continued to play she found herself trying to run faster and faster. She looked down beside her at J.D and noticed the normally energetic dog, always trying to lead them in their run, was now lagging behind, panting heavily. Thirteen knew she was being selfish and that J.D needed to stop, but she felt as if she couldn't. She wanted…needed to keep running. She didn't want to know what would happen if she stopped.

_You used to think that someone would _

_And lay beside you in that space that they belong_

_But the other side of the mattress and box springs stayed like new_

_And what's the point of holding on to what never gets used._

Something in Thirteen made her come to an abrupt stop, surprising her even and causing J.D to be yanked back slightly. As if in a trance, Remy took out her ear pieces and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. She made her way over to a nearby bench slowly punching in a number and sat down, listening to it ring. While she counted the rings she tried the best she could to catch her breath.

'_Hello?'_

"Cameron, hey. It's Thirteen." Remy said, still trying to catch her breath.

'_Hey, why aren't you sleeping?'_ Cameron asked playfully. Thirteen smiled to herself, imagining Cameron grinning teasingly at her as she said that.

"I got bored."

'_What are you doing now?'_

"Finished a morning run…Wanted to see how your day was going."

'_Slow. House is being House.'_

Thirteen chuckled.

'…_I'm excited about tonight.'_ Cameron added softly.

A smile enveloped Thirteen's face.

"Me too."

TBC

**A/N: I swear I'm not trying to torture you guys by making you wait for some fluffy stuff. I love to hear what you think, you're reveiws inspire me greatly. Next chapter i promise there will be cuteness.**


End file.
